


Break My Heart

by Atol



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Kissing, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Minecraft Realistic AU, Paradise Found, Pining, but like, i will never actually right straight up death yall it squicks me so bad yall, with respawns so its all temporary folks i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: This is literally just a fic version of Minus-Sass's Animatic by the same name that you can find on her tumblr or youtube.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Break My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/697333) by minus-sass. 



> Come on all. We can be calm about these sorts of things right? Be polite, do NOT shove this down Dream or George's throats, this is a work of PURE fiction based more around their Personas than the actual dudes. Cool? Cool.

It was a nice day, a beautiful day. The sun shone down, hung lower in the sky than noon, but with enough of the day left that George was left wondering where Dream could possibly be. He had begun the day confident in his ability to track the other down, had been on his tail for a good chuck of the beginning. The he had turned a corner around a hilly mountain area and completely lost his quarry. He didn't want to have another game of cat and mouse that went throughout the night. He would rather curl up with a mug of cocoa, feet at the fire as he watched Dream slowly fall asleep with a book across his face. 

They had only just finally decided on a spot not too far from a village to create a more permanent dwelling then their hobbled together dirt huts out in the wild as they traveled where they wished. It was a simple cabin, not more than the four walls a roof and beds, but it was a safe place to sleep and it was there in the morning. It was a change of pace, but welcomed in his mind. They had hunted, and protected, traded and raided and all manner of things after teaming up together, and now he felt a weariness in his bones that he had to shake off every time Dream so much as looked at him with a pleading grin, looking to rope him into another adventure. 

Now if only he could properly discuss feelings with the taller man without him running off on an errand or making a joke about it, that would calm a tremor in his heart just a tad. He could never say no to the younger mans ideas and whims. He was helpless as he let his friend whisk him away to the nether, or the end, and he couldn't even lie to himself and say he didn't enjoy it all. He couldn't blame Dream entirely either, for the emotional stalemate they were in. He could admit to being withdrawn and standoffish at the worst of times, too nervous to actually say it back, too scared that it really was just a joke, was really just how Dream showed affection to anyone and that it didn't mean anything to the blond. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he raised his shield to the sun in front of him, and looked around the area he found himself in. 

“Where is he?” He murmured to himself. 

The only noises nearby was the clucking of a chicken and the burbling of the brook to his left. A forest encircled the open area he had found himself in, sandwiched as he was between the brook and a deep ravine to the right. Rose bushes swayed softly in the wind as he sighed, letting his arm and shield drop as he took stock of his situation and supplies. He had a few diamonds, but not enough to do anything useful. A few pieces of mutton from home, and an egg. He had upgraded his sword when he had gotten two, and cursed himself when he found more not a few moments later, realizing he could have had some measure of armor instead of only his shield. 

It was too late now. 

He was so deep in thought, he did not even hear the crunch of a boot on gravel, only whirling around with worried frown when he heard a voice behind him, calling to him.

“Oh George~” Dream said with a grin spread over his lips, the only part of his face not hidden behind his simple mask. 

George couldn't help it, his entire body tensed up, he looked like he was about to T-Pose, all of his strategy and all of his wit leaving his body as he watched his friend slowly stalk him. With each step that Dream took towards him, he took one back, his brain a blue screen as he struggled to gather any thoughts at all, any plan, any escape. 

The diamond axe in Dream's hand glints in the sunlight and George gulps, not relishing the idea of it sinking somewhere into his body. The terror that rips through his body is at odds warm queasiness of butterflies he feels in his gut as he watches Dream approach with the jovial smile and wave, trapping him. Looking around him, head a swivel for a moment, his heart skips a beat as he realizes there is no easy place to run to. He feels it like an animal instinct, he wasn't going to survive if he presented his back to this predator, so he did the only thing he could, which was to continue stepping back, closer and closer to the edge of the ravine. 

He trips over his own feet as he tries to keep the space between himself and Dream and he glances up at his friend. 

“Why you falling?” Dream asks with a smirk, getting ever closer, gaining on him, cornering him. 

With one last step back, George's heel meets air and he teeters dangerously, glancing over his shoulder only to be met with the dark maw of the ravine behind him. He hadn't realized it was so close, or perhaps he had just been backing up further than he thought in his desperate attempt to flee. 

George feels the shiver run up his spine as Dream looms over him, that same self satisfied smirk paints across his lips. It's the worst moment for it, but he can feel his gut squeeze in on itself as he looks up at the other, struck by how soft his lips look as the sun beams down on them. His golden hair tugged by the breeze, and he startles and jerks away when he feels a gentle touch at his elbow. He loses balance, arms windmilling for a moment before free falling backwards. He watches the moment that Dream realizes, the smirk changing to a frown and then opening in a shout that was soundless to him, the wind in his ears so much louder than Dream's scream as he grew smaller and smaller before being plunged into darkness and water. 

The impact to his back robs the breath from his chest and for a moment the world stops. He is floating, feeling nothing, hearing nothing. Then with a gasp that rewards him only with a mouthful of water, he feels the pain riot through his body. Swimming and grabbing his belongings as they drift nearby he hoists himself up onto the rocky cave floor. Coughing, trying to rid himself of the gritty feeling of cave water from his mouth as he shakes. His clothes stick to his skin, and he feels as if he were actually melting for a moment before realizing there was lava nearby, accounting for the sudden heat after the freezing feeling of the water that had washed him down into a large cavern. The sound of his heart beating and his ragged breathing leaves him vulnerable. He doesn't know how long he sits there, wasting his time as he struggles to take a breath that doesn't feel like it sticks to his throat the entire way down. He doesn't hear the soft footfalls until he gasps, eyes catching sight of boots and leading up to Dream, a hand hanging in the air in front of him. 

He can only look at his friend, at his crush, hopelessly, can feel that love-sick smile tug at his lips against his minds wishes as he reaches out, taking hold of Dream's hand. He starts to pull himself to his feet, intertwining their fingers together for a better grip, but falters as he notices movement and watches with horror as Dream lifts his axe up, gleaming in the glow of lava behind him. 

He gasps and scrambles with his free hand to get his shield, only swinging it up in time to catch the blade of his axe. The shock of the blow makes his chest ache as he defends himself against two solid blows. It leaves him trembling behind the slowly breaking piece of wood, and the rolling emotions that threaten to flood and drown him out as he tries to gain some amount of sure footing. He peers over the edge of shield at Dream, a mixture of fear and arousal swimming in his mismatched eyes. 

“Hey, you got me.” Dream admits with a grin, sweating from the lava at his back. 

Another axe strike has George fumbling behind himself for his sword. 

Another swing, and Dream stumbles back, feeling the reverb shake through his arm as George parries his attack with his sword. 

Taking the moments reprieve, George struggles to get to his feet, only managing to get to his knees as he watches Dream, readying himself to try and make a break for it up to the surface. His eyebrows furrow in confusion as he watches Dream point at his own mouth, or perhaps a bit above it, it's hard to tell when he wears his mask. Tilting his head to the side, George wipes at his nose with the back of his sword arm, and glances down, jolting a little at the bright red of blood smeared against his skin. 

He doesn't realize his mistake until he glances back up to see Dream much closer, with his axe held high, smashing down onto his shield and finally splitting the abused piece of wood. It's shattered remains lay around him and he cowers, sword held in front of him with two hands, trying and failing to hide behind the blade. 

Dream only smirks at him, stepping closer and closer. 

“Hello.” He says, his voice deep and menacing.

George, for what it's worth, falls back, and scrambles backwards until his hand slips into the water behind him. He realizes in a horribly clear moment that he is trapped, again. 

“Well Georgie, any last words?” Dream asks, arms stretched out in a pose of overconfidence in his soon to be tasted victory. 

His mind running through a million possibilities, he catches sight of a dip, just enough to twist an ankle, in the stone floor behind Dream and looks up at him. 

“Yea, actually,” He draws his knees in and kicks Dream's feet out from under him.”Watch your step, idiot.”

It's as if it happened in slow motion, Dream falls backwards, and trips in the dip, back hitting the stone floor harshly. The impact winds him, ripping the axe out of his hand and cracking his mask in half, flinging one half into the lava behind him. 

George is there, his glasses back on his face, sword in hand and pointed at Dream, just under his chin, keeping him pinned to the ground. 

“Okay, that was good.” He says with a rueful smile, his emerald green eye staring up at George adoringly. 

And George falters. His blush rising, he sighs and points the sword away, sticking the tip of it into a patch of soft dirt as he holds a hand out to Dream. 

“Truce?” 

Dream smiles and reaches out to him. 

“Truce.”

But as George plants his feet to try and help Dream to his feet, instead he feels a tug, and falls on top of his friend instead. Blushing furiously, he props himself up by his hands, hovering over Dream as he finds he is held in place, one of Dream's large hands covering his back and pulling him closer. 

“What the hell?!” He manages to choke out as he tries to wiggle away. 

“What? It was funny.” Dream says with soft look as he lets his hand rest on George's waist. 

The other hand reaches up and cups George's cheek, thumb carefully caressing the other's lips, pulling ever so softly, as George's face bursts into a darker shade of red again, lit by the glow of the lava nearby. 

A moment, stretched into thousands of years that whip through George's mind as he leans down, Dream meeting him halfway before their lips lock. The soft plush feelings of Dream's lips cause him temporary insanity as everything falls away and his entire world revolves around the feeling of Dream's body beneath him, the planes and angles of his face under his hands as he holds him closer and deepens the kiss. He breaks away to breathe, and is stock still. The pain coursing through his body causing him to shudder before falling slack, shock clear across his face at the betrayal. The whiplash of emotions as Dream buries the axe into his back, still holding him close and pressing a soft kiss to his hair as his consciousness drifts and he feels himself bleed out and die. 

“GG.” Dream says, as George's body melts away and leaves him laying there on the ground, the blood that was left behind slowly fading as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George jackknifes up on his bed back at their small cabin and swears. Kicking the blanket off of his legs he dashes to the door and runs towards where the ravine was, fuming, embarrassed. 

How dare he? He took advantage of George's feelings, feelings he hadn't even really expressed fully yet, and it pissed him off. He knew it would fluster him, knew that his constant flirting and his proclamations of love were George's weakness. He slowed down and looked at the ground as he sighed.   
“I don't know what else I expected...” he grumbled to himself. 

The sound of feet flying over the grass had his head snapping up and he caught sight of the culprit as he ran towards him, sorry's falling from his lips as he finally slowed down and jogged to George. Huffing for a moment he held out George's sword and smiled at him nervously. 

“What the fuck, Dream? I had one heart! And I had diamonds!” He scolded the other, pushing his feelings down in favor of squabbles about things that didn't actually matter to him. 

“Sorry! I brought your sword back though!” Dream said, holding it out to him hilt first.

Sighing, George rolled his eyes and took the sword back, and crossed his arms, trying to look anywhere but the puppy-eye having man in front of him. 

A moment later Dream had scooted around to plant himself directly in George's line of sight, the half of his mask left pulled up to the top of his head. 

“Come on George, look at me. Are you mad at me?” He whined at the older man. 

George just kept trying to turn further and further so he didn't have to look at the other. A large hand grasping his shoulder firmly stopped him from spinning in his spot and he had no choice but to look up from under his lashes at the other. 

“And if I am?” He asks moodily. 

“Well, I can't have that.” Dream says as he steps closer. 

George doesn't even realize what has happened until his back hits the solid tree behind him and he notices the sword laid in the grass a few feet away. 

“Dream what are you doing?” He asks, finally looking the younger man in the eyes. 

“Making a worthwhile apology.” He says as he pins George to the tree with his hips. 

Dream's hands run from George's sides up over his arms to his face, and he tilts his head just so that when he leans down their lips slot together as if they were made for it. He can feel George's heartbeat skitter under his fingertips and deepens the kiss, his tongue exploring the others mouth. George leans into the kiss, going up on his tiptoes to try and get closer, hands grabbing at the others shirt and pulling, a fight to get closer nearer, as if he would crawl inside if he could. 

Dream breaks away with a wide smile, leaning his forehead against the other's. 

George sighs and melts into the embrace further before huffing a little at himself more than anything. 

“Apology accepted, I guess.”


End file.
